<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Шантажистам – бой! by Alisse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190213">Шантажистам – бой!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisse/pseuds/Alisse'>Alisse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisse/pseuds/Alisse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Клауса пытаются шантажировать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus von dem Eberbach/Dorian Red Gloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Шантажистам – бой!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Упоминаются кинки.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Телефонный звонок раздался в начале двенадцатого. Клаус еще не ложился и ответил быстро, гадая, что стряслось. Ночные звонки еще ни разу не приносили добрых вестей.</p>
<p>— Майор Эбербах? — раздался в трубке приглушенный вопрос. Похоже, говорили через ткань, чтобы изменить голос.</p>
<p>— Слушаю.</p>
<p>— Вы были вчера с женщиной в отеле на окраине города.</p>
<p>Клаус сжал трубку, но ничего не ответил. Невидимый собеседник продолжал:</p>
<p>— Мне повезло оказаться в нужное время в нужном месте, и я успел сделать несколько снимков. Ваш любовник расстроится узнать о вашей измене.</p>
<p>Клаус мысленно выругался. Конечно, были плюсы в том, что его больше не могли шантажировать обнародованием отношений с Дорианом. Но, черт подери, теперь его шантажировали, угрожая выслать снимки самому Дориану! Это ли не дурная шутка судьбы?!</p>
<p>— Не понимаю, о чем вы, — холодно произнес Клаус.</p>
<p>Собеседник неприятно рассмеялся:</p>
<p>— Бросьте, майор! Вам посчастливилось добиться взаимности от графа. Неужели вы готовы поставить под удар ваши отношения и даже не поинтересуетесь, как можете спасти их?</p>
<p>— Нет.</p>
<p>В голосе шантажиста прорвалась ярость:</p>
<p>— В таком случае завтра снимки будут у графа Глория!..</p>
<p>Клаус повесил трубку, не дослушав. Идиоты! Почему никому не приходит в голову, что не он бегал за графом, а граф — за ним?! Хотя... английский аристократ, который богат, харизматичен и хорош собою, и угрюмый немецкий военный. Логично предположить, что первоначально военный увлекся графом, а не наоборот.</p>
<p>Закурив, Клаус приоткрыл окно. Иногда он ненавидел свое начальство. Насколько проще было пристрелить того журналиста, который когда-то исхитрился сфотографировать их! Или хотя бы запугать до полусмерти и изъять негативы. Но нет! Начальство видело в том происшествии прекрасный повод подтвердить лояльность к нетрадиционному... всему. </p>
<p>Клаус получил выговор за закрытыми дверями. Не за ориентацию, конечно же. А за то, что попался. И ладно бы разведчикам, но их застал в двусмысленной ситуации корреспондент светской хроники. «Желтая газетенка, — подумал тогда Клаус. — Такие читают только безмозглые девицы и прочие бесполезные элементы общества». Но оказалось, что статья о новом увлечении графа Глория, да еще с фотографией, пусть и невинной, показалась интересной обширному кругу читателей. Глупость какая — занялись бы своей жизнью, вместо того чтобы лезть в чужую!</p>
<p>Спустя каких-то полгода страсти улеглись. Граф Глория не настолько интересовал репортеров, чтобы они всерьез выслеживали его или Клауса, и после сочинения нескольких однообразно-сопливых историй о длительных попытках майора завоевать внимание графа репортеры окончательно переключились на других персонажей светской хроники, лишь изредка почитая Клауса своим вниманием. Агент G любовно собирал вырезки с упоминанием майора Эбербаха и графа Глория и приговаривал, что большей чепухи в жизни не читывал. Эти его комментарии немного примиряли Клауса с самим фактом существования столь вопиющей коллекции.</p>
<p>И вот — теперь Клауса шантажировали! Он прекрасно знал, что удачливый мерзавец мог сфотографировать накануне. Нарядное платье, руки в элегантных перчатках, широкополая шляпа, буйные рыжие кудри, стройные ноги на каблуках. Да, ноги были хороши... впрочем, как и все остальное.</p>
<p>Клаус бросил окурок в пепельницу на подоконнике и еще некоторое время простоял перед окном. Холодный воздух выстудил спальню, и Клаус вернулся в постель — неуютно пустую. Как минимум неделю она будет оставаться такой, пока Дориан не сменит гнев на милость. Или попытаться ускорить процесс какими-нибудь подношениями?</p>
<p>Дориан явился в офис, конечно же. Еще бы — отец по понятным причинам его на дух не переносил и не стерпел бы присутствие развращенного графа с собой под одной крышей.</p>
<p>Сам Клаус несколькими часами ранее пережил мучительный завтрак с отцом, который все еще пытался исправить его. В некотором роде хорошо, что шантажист не опубликует фотографии в прессе, а всего-навсего вышлет их Дориану. Отец, увидев эти снимки, опять взялся бы за старое и начал бы уговаривать попробовать с той фрау, или с этой фройляйн, или с той мадмуазель... Ему до сих пор казалось, что та фотография в газете, где они с Дорианом стояли слишком близко друг к другу, не более чем фикция. Бедный отец, уже два года прошло, а он никак не может смириться.</p>
<p>Дориан был мрачен и решителен. Он запер за собой дверь и остановился перед столом Клауса, оперся о него руками, угрожающе нависая. Хотя Клаус умом понимал, что у Дориана есть все основания для недовольства, он резко сказал:</p>
<p>— Не начинай.</p>
<p>Дориан стиснул зубы. Жестом фокусника — или вора — он вытащил несколько фотографий из нагрудного кармана, бросил их на стол. Фотографии живописно разметались поверх бумаг, на каждой — Клаус в компании рыжеволосой женщины, судя по виду — горячей штучки. Да, той ночью было горячо. Острых ощущений добавляла и догадка о слежке, незримом наблюдателе.</p>
<p>Дориан выпрямился, сложив руки на груди. Его голос звенел от гнева:</p>
<p>— Это уже в четвертый раз за последние полтора года!</p>
<p>Клаус нашарил спасительную пачку сигарет.</p>
<p>— Ну и что? Или ты хочешь все прекратить? — Он закурил. Собственное поведение казалось несколько вызывающим.</p>
<p>Дориан задохнулся от возмущения:</p>
<p>— Тебе это и правда нравится?!</p>
<p>Клаус вытащил сигарету изо рта, посмотрел ему прямо в сверкающие негодованием глаза:</p>
<p>— Да.</p>
<p>Дориан онемел на мгновение, но тут же обычное красноречие к нему вернулось, и он приглушенно зашептал:</p>
<p>— Не могу поверить, как тебе при твоей профессии может нравиться специально попадаться всякому отребью, которое промышляет шантажом! Похоже на эксгибиционизм, ты не находишь?</p>
<p>Клаус пожал плечами:</p>
<p>— У каждого свои предпочтения, — он с силой потушил сигарету в пепельнице и продолжил: — Я же не против, что иногда ты переодеваешься женщиной, добавляя пикантности сексу.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>